criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Calianna
| Type = Guest Player Character | Actor = Mark Hulmes | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | Name = Calianna | AKA = Cali | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = Sorcerer (Draconic Bloodline) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Elvish, Draconic | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Labenda Swamp, Port Damali | Family = | Connections = (former follower) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 5 | HP = 42 | AC = 15 | DC = 15 | Str = 12 | Dex = 14 | Con = 16 | Int = 10 | Wis = 8 | Cha = 18 | FanArt = }} is a half-elf sorcerer. She is played by Mark Hulmes. Description Appearance Caliana is a half-elf with black hair decorated with green ribbons. She uses her hair to cover the right of her face, in addition to wearing a green hooded cloak to obscure her draconic heritage. The draconic parts of her take the form of a fully draconian arm with black scales and sharp claws, a long black dragon tail, a dragon horn on her head, and a yellow dragon eye. The right side of her face is covered with black dragon scales. Personality casting Fireball|artist=Viktor Engholm|source=https://twitter.com/Viktormon/status/1003390378077249537}}]]Calianna is very complimentary of others, often pointing out aspects of them that she thinks are cute. She is very nervous, worried that new people might be either members of, or hired by, her former cult. She was very excitable, honest and talkative towards the Mighty Nein after Molly told her that he was a worshipper of Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. Calianna was also prone to small outbursts of anger, specifically regarding loot from kills she regarded as hers. Calianna attributed this possessiveness to her dragon blood. Biography Background Relationships 'Serissa' Serissa led the Cult of the Caustic Heart and worshipped Tiamat. She was motherly and kind to Calianna, encouraging the cult to treat Calianna as special. She was able to convince Calianna it was the way of the world to kill people - merchants and other innocents - in the Scaled Tyrant's name. Calianna came to realise Serissa and the cult were evil and ran away from them. 'Jester' Cali called herself naive, as she knows very little of the real world because the Cult kept her locked away. Jester insisted that she was not naive, and assured her that sheltered people can be quite intelligent. After the Bowl was destroyed, Cali and Jester promised to be pen pals. Character Information Abilities Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Sorcerer Abilities * Font of Magic * Metamagic (two options) ** Quickened Spell ** Empowered Spell * Sorcerous Origin (Draconic Bloodline) ** Dragon Ancestor ** Draconic Resilience * Spellcasting (Charisma-based ability) Sorcerer Spells As a level 5 sorcerer, Calianna knows 5 cantrips and 6 spells. Cantrips * Acid Splash * Light * Shape Water 1st-level * False Life * Ray of Sickness 2nd-level * Dragon's Breath * Levitate 3rd-level * Fireball Notable Items * Scroll of Invisibility (gifted to Caleb c/o Nott) * Arcane Spellcasting Focus in the shape of a bracelet. Quotations *"Can I write to you? Like, if we leave letters, can we be pen pals, Jester?" *"Well, when I was raised people always complimented me, so I try to do the same for everyone else!" *"I’m very disappointed in you, Mr. Fjord!" *“I promise you, Mr. Caleb, I just want to right some of the wrongs that I did with that group. I helped torture some people, I helped kill some people…” Trivia *Calianna is the third player character in the main campaign to be a different gender than their player, after Shale and Nott. *In artwork, Calianna's draconic side is depicted as being on her right, but Mark Hulmes roleplayed it being on his left. In a tweet Hulmes confirms that it should be on the right, he was nervous and made the mistake of using the wrong side during the episode. References Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Cult of the Caustic Heart